


You're Home, Finn

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Character Study, Drabble, Finnpoe - Freeform, I AM NOT WORTHY, M/M, Post-Canon, Rambling in the Tags, Stormpilot, a character study of finn mind you, also this is the only SW movie I've seen lmao, don't we all, finn likes feeling safe, i don't know enough, i don't own SW, it's super short, post-TFA, so don't expect a lot of SW from me, than anything else, this is more of a, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: A short drabble in which Finn wakes up and finds himself safe and warm, for what seems to be the first time in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for tumblr, but no one seemed to like it. So I figured I'd share it on here. Definitely FinnPoe, although it could be a premise for future FinnReyPoe. Who knows? I don't. They can do what they want. 
> 
> Enjoy! Unbetaed; I don't own Star Wars, I only own my mistakes.

When he wakes up, no one is there.

  
When he wakes up, it is dark, and there is no one there.

  
And he is _terrified_.

  
His body no longer aches, as he was certain it would, given what he had endured, but he is alone.

  
And that is so much worse.

  
He has felt so much fear in his life. He has always been surrounded by it. But now?

  
Now, he has tasted friendship. He has tasted life, love.

  
If that has been ripped away, he is certain that they brought him back to life for nothing.

  
There is silence as he slowly forces himself to sit up in the darkness, as he swings his legs over the side of the bed and lands on solid ground.

  
Ground.

  
It isn’t metal. It is _ground_.  
There is a sigh of relief that builds in him, that pushes through his lips, and that must alert someone that he is alive and awake, because there are suddenly footsteps, quick and frantic, that stop abruptly as a light hits him in the face.

  
He is blinded, and he wonders if he is about to be harmed. He is in no condition to fight. But then--

  
“ _Finn_.”

  
The breath of his name –because it’s nothing more than that, a breath that has formed into the monosyllabic name he was given upon his escape– calms him suddenly. A warmth he cannot begin to explain trickles across his cheeks, down his neck, and suddenly the figure behind the light has thrown down the source of it and has his arms around him. And it takes him a moment to respond, though he does not struggle from the embrace.

  
“…Poe?”

  
The arms around him tighten just slightly, as if in answer, and all Poe can seem to do is nod.

  
“Where am I?”

  
It takes Poe a good minute before he lets go of him, before they can look at each other face to face, before he can realise that the light source is actually that damn droid that they were all so fond of.

  
“You’re safe. You’re safe, Finn. You’re safe.”

  
And in the words, he hears more than just what’s spoken. He hears more than a promise of safety. He hears what is meant, and that is so much more than anything he could have asked for. He knows that nothing is truly alright; he has plenty more questions to be answered, many people he needs to inquire about. But for the moment, this was enough. And as Poe embraced him again, he leaned into the warm touch, the unspoken words replaying in his head.

  
“You’re home, Finn. You’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed! They're what I live and breathe on! <3


End file.
